Gateover
by Gundum M
Summary: the stargate team visits some planets from other peices of fiction. first the planet zi from zoids.
1. Chapter 1

Gateover

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Prologue:

"Hey, ash what do you suppose this?" Said Brock pointing to the large stone circle in the ground that had been revealed after team rocket had been blasted off again.

"Gee, I don't know. Looks like something you would see in the ancient ruins."

"Maybe it's some type of ancient machinery. It's started to move a little when Pickachu's Thunder Bolt hit it."

"Pickachu thunder at this thing!"

Meanwhile on the planet Zi, Thomas Schubatltz scrambled out of the way when the artifact he studying suddenly pulse sending what look like a stream of water through. He had to stand back as first lighting, then snow, then what look like a stream of fast moving bubbles came though. Just when he thought it was safe a bunch of sting that look like it came from a mini molga came through and grabbed a piece of the rubble and yank it back though. Soon four people emerge though the portal. The machine shut down.

"Gashi. Kan maro tell warera doko oira are?" The tallest one asked. The four had come over to him just in time as the device activated again and a machine of some sort came out. "Scouting machine." Thomas thought in just one look. The machine rolled on and four more people older then the first group came though.

"Ever had one of those days?" Thomas asks the one in fatigues not really expecting an answer.

"So ad wan ne taapkunifa tsukihi?"

"Any idea what he just said to us Daniel?

"Yeah. He said and I quote did you ever had one of those days?"

"Tell him Hell yeah Daniel."


	2. Chapter 2

Gateover: Zi

Thomas Shubaltz was impressed. It had taken very long for the younger man named Daniel Jackson to pick up the language of zi. After that he had work with the girl who was call Major Carter to send the first three travelers home. She had been really impressed with Beek and offered to trade something for him. He politely declined explaining the artificial intelligence was an old friend from the war. Colonel O'neil had perk up learning that he had once been a solider.

"Well, I can understand that. Is there any other technology you could trade us?"

"Why are you so desperate for technology?" Ask Thomas.

"The Tau'ri is under constant threat of attack from the Goa'uld. They wish advance technology to defend themselves with." Answer Teal'c.

"Tell me more about these Goa'uld."

"Their a parasitic race. They present themselves as gods and they like conquering and enslaving." O'Neil answered.

"You!" Yelled Thomas pointing at the young man. Thomas walked up and stared Dr. Jackson in the eyes. "Is he telling the truth?" Jackson nodded yes. "You don't plan on using any new weapons to say conquer all other Tau'ri?" Jackson nodded no.

"Come on then I lead you the Empires old weapon dumps. Maybe you can find something there to use. Although I suggested you head back though and bring something to haul it back in. Most of that stuff is heavy. Also two pilots and I can think of two Zoids to send back with you."

"What are Zoids?" Ask Daniel.

"Giant bio-mechanical animals. They have the innate urge to fight. The native people call the Ancients modified them to fight battles." Thomas said. He noted that the people he was leading jumped at the word Ancient.

"You've heard of them?"

"Maybe. Could you describe them for us?" O'neil answered. Thomas did.

"Sir, that doesn't sound like the race we know." Samantha carter commented.

"I can introduce you to one of the last living ones." Thomas said.

"We'd like that. We like that a lot. So what are you? An aerologist?" Ask O'Neil.

"No. An engineered. I use to be a major in the empire but I retired shortly after the mess with the Deathsaur."

"Deathsaur. That does not sound like a good thing." Commented O'Neil.

"It isn't. The Empire and Republic use to be mortal enemies but peace came because we both wanted the Deathsaur destroyed."

"How bad is it?"

"The first time it was released it caused a planet wide disaster. This use to be a forest planet instead of dessert. The ancients had to go into suspend animation until the planet had mostly restored itself. The second time it destroyed most of the Empire's capital city. The third time when it was finally stops for good it destroyed most of the Republic's capital. Of course some of the first part is just theory since that was before the time the human's arrived on Zi. Sorry I'm rambling."

"No. It's oka… Holly Hannah! What is that thing?" Ask O'Neil who had reach the temple's front door.

"Congratulations. You have just seen your first zoid. That's my Dibison."

"Man' that's a big bull." Commented O'Neil

"So this is a robot?" Ask Samantha.

"No. It's actually a life form. Its inner core is made of cells which are heavy metal instead of the carbon found in Humans, ancients, and plants."

"The outside looks artificial." Commented carter.

"It's is. While originally the Zoids were all biologic, it was discover that we only need to clone the core and we could mass-produce parts. Simply assemble them around the zoid core. Boom, instant Zoid. The wild ones are entirely made of metal cells but they look like this too."

"Is it intelligent?" Ask Daniel.

"No. As a general rule most Zoids aren't intelligent. There are a few special exceptions."

"Unfortunately, this is a one seater. We had to go to the nearest town and pick up some transportation for you. We can head to the Use Armory Depot and pick up some used jeeps. Fiona, she's the ancient, and Van lives out in the middle of nowhere. Their living legends and don't like company." A young female nearby snickered.

"What's so funny?" Ask Thomas.

You keep saying that about your old war buddies but you keep forgetting that your one too." The girl replied.

"He is?" Ask O'Neil.

"More so then Van Flyheight. Thomas helped Van save Zi but he's also widely acclaimed as this worlds greeted engineer. Most Advancements made in the years since the war can be traced to his research. My name is Dr. Sherrie Thompson. I've been assigned as Thomas's assistant by the University." The sg-1 notice Thomas was blushing.

"I keep telling them I don't need help but they keep sending them."

"I do believe our good friend here is embarrassed." Commented O'Neil.

"Hey, do you want that technology or not?"

"Sorry. Lead the way." Says O'Neil.

After picking up a jeep in town they headed out into the dessert.

"Your friends live out here?" Ask O'Neil over the radio.

"No. He lives near my home. It's in a forest just across the dessert. Don't worry it only take about a day to cross."

"What about water and the like?" Ask Daniel.

"I have plenty of supplies in my cargo compartment." Latter that night around a campfire.

"Shouldn't we be traveling by night?" Ask O'Neil.

"Nah. It would be cooler but you wouldn't be able to escape if you feel into a ruin."

"Their that common?" Ask Daniel.

"Common enough that most people do travel by day though the dessert. Also most people who do travel though the dessert use Zoids and they have a good environmental system. I need to ask. What are the chances of these Goauld coming here?" Ask Thomas.

"Not very likely. P9Y-9999 is at the very edge of the galaxy. Just a few more light years and we wouldn't have been able to dial it from Earth." They saw Thomas split out his drink at that.

"I've take it you've heard of it. Sure have. That's where the human race on Zi, that's our name for the planet, came from on the prison ship."

"Well that's interesting. Also we got to this planet though a random combination. It wasn't on the Abydoss cartouches." Commented Daniel.

"Why is this important?" Ask Tealc.

"You remember what I told you about the Deathsaur?" All four visitors to the world nodded.

"Well we may take a while to learn our lesson but we do eventually learn it. Both the Republic and Empire after the mess with the Neo-Zenbas empire went on a campaign of major disarmament. Put simply no one except maybe the Zoid Battle Commission has any hope of repelling an invasion if these things are bad as you seem to think they are."

"If their not weapons what are they use for now?"

"Games." Came a voice from behind theme causing the four visitors to jump.

"Good to see you again. Van and Fiona extraterrestrials, extraterrestrials Van and Fiona." Thomas introduces them. "Sorry but I call them on the radio so they wouldn't have to reveal where they live if they wanted to."

"True. I wouldn't have minded but once Thomas told me about you I decide to come out and meet you early." Daniel immediately went over and starts talking with Fiona.

"Reminds me of you when you were younger." Van said shaking his head.

"If you fought with Thomas how come you look so young while Thomas is so old?" Ask O'Neil.

"Old? I'm the second race of Ancient." Thomas said with a humph. Carter smiled at that.

"Yeah, and now that you have alien technology to tinker with your probably going out live me and Fiona. To answer your question it a side effect of mating with an ancient." Said Van.

"Actually they want our technology to help with an alien invasion." Thomas informs him. Van raised his eyebrows at that. "By the way if you're hungry I have some papayas in my food stocks. Van gave Thomas a look.

"What about these games?" Ask Tealc.

"Their non-lethal battles. The Zoid Battle Commission enforces the rules and broadcasts them. They remind me of our old military training exercises." Thomas answered.

"Sounds likes paintball." Commented O'Neil.

"Oh! I meant to tell you Thomas since I know you don't keep up with the Zoids battles, it looks likes someone in the Backdraft stole some of your designs." Fiona announced.

"My assistant told me about the Shadow Fox. I've talk with Doctor Tauros about it and I don't mind. He isn't trying to make a profit off it. He cares mainly about Zoid battles. He's trying to spread the news that many of its systems are base off my work."

"Why?" Asked Daniel.

"Because our friend is a legendry engineer and that might spook their competition." Opined O'Neil.

"You got it in one." Confirmed Thomas. "So van where's the Blade Liger?"

"I came by jeep. It tends to stick out like a sore thumb."

"So now that you had a chance to meet them we can head directly to the weapons dump. And if Van and Fiona don't mind they can pilot a couple Zoids back."

"Hey Thomas what type of starship did they arrived in?" Ask Fiona.

"They didn't. They came though some type of teleportation system, I was call in to investigate, in the Jantala Ruins."

"It's not teleportation. It's a worm hole generator." Said Carter.

"Really do you know how it works?" Ask Thomas.

"If she's anything like Thomas we're about to hear an alien langue for the next couple of hours." Van commented to O'Neil

"Oh' she's like him all right."


	3. Chapter 3

Gateover

The giant mechanical bull and three jeeps pulled into the abandon military's base's hanger.

"This use to be a supply and repair base. They won't have any Zoids small enough to fit into the gate but they should have plenty of weapons and the like."

"We'll take anything that might be useful." Answered O'Neil.

"Those Zoids over there are Rev Raptors. They're intended for melee combat and since they're to tall to gate they won't do you no good."

"Sure are a lot of theme." Commented O'Neil.

"They're easy to produce and while nowhere near the best type of Zoid that was available during the war they were decent." "And over here we have the Guysack. Also known as the worst Zoid ever. If you're being generous and polite. It comes with a anti-Zoid 30mm laser pulse rifle."

"We take this lemon off your hands." Colonel O'Neil said smiling.

"And to your left the Redler the air version of the Rev Raptor. Too big to fit through the gate it comes with exactly the same long range armament as the rev raptor. None. And up next something that might actually be useful for you. A Redhorn. It's too big to fit through the gate but it does have weaponry you can take. And for your shopping list you have 80 mm antiaircraft cannons. Tri-barreled artillery cannon, 20mm cannon, 30mm repeater cannon, two missile pods. Some of that is built into the frame. It can be remove but it will take a while." Said Thomas.

"Major Carter. Get us the repeater cannon, the tri-barreled artillery cannon, and the missile pods."

"Yes, sir." Answered Carter.

"I'll help her." Said Fiona.

"And next something really special downstairs. The hellcat. It can fit though the gate and also comes as an added bonus comes with a clocking device. And a couple of laser cannons as well as 3d radar." Said Thomas.

"And next to the Redhorn a couple of more of the empires shock troop type Zoids a couple of Molgas. Only slight better then the Guysack they can fit though the gate."

"This trip might have been a waste if all that can fit though the gate are your lousy tanks." Commented O'Neil.

"Nothing really special but you can clone the core to get more Zoids if you want" Commented Thomas.

"We'll take it. It make the nerds and geeks back home happy." Answered O'Neil.

"There's a Saberfang down stairs we can strip of parts too. And that will do it for this trip."

"How are we gona get the guysack and hellcat back?" Ask O'Neill.

"Both Van and Fiona can pilot Zoids. I could teach you guys. It's easy to learn the basics. Not so easy to become an expert. Too bad there aren't any Iron Kongs here. Soon as all the weaponry and stuff is dismantled we can leave for Red River Base. It's one of the few bases still operating and get a Strom Sworder." Said Thomas.

"How? Just walk in and they said you want one?" Ask O'Neill.

"Two actually. There is a stealth version. And yes. Me and Van are living legends remember?" Said Thomas. O'neil grinned at that. "If you're a pilot you really enjoyed flying it. Then we head back to the ruins and I can give you the two rebuilt backdraft zoids I just finished studying the Zabat and Maccurtis. Then we can strip down the Demantis and you can head on home." Said Thomas. "If you want to come back with some metals I can show you where to buy some other Zoids."

"Said Thomas why don't you come back with us. You understand these things. You can help us build our own."

"Oooh, new technology to play with." Said Thomas.

On planet earth.

"Inbound traveler sir. I'm detecting Sg-1's signal and a lot of mass coming though." For once the soldiers were surprised when the gate open and out step a giant metal Pteranadon."

"Colonel O'Neil explain this to me." Commanded General Hammond.

"Yes, sir but first I need to park my…uh whatever ever so the others can get through."


	4. Chapter 4

Gateover

"Unscheduled off world activation." Announced out Sgt. Walter

"Closed the iris." Commanded Hammond.

"Sir, we're getting a radio signal."

"Hello? My name is Chiron. Is this the planet of the group call Sg-5?"

"My name is General Hammond. May I ask why your asking for them?"

"Their old friends and I wanted to tell them a rumor I heard about a negahebi named Raiden trying to take out their planet. So do I have the right planet?"

"You do. But I prefer to get a team to escorted you through the stargate first."

"Very well." Responded Chiron.

"Sir, she has shut down the stargate from her end."

"Good. Get Colonel O'Neill up here I want him to take sg-1 to the other side of the stargate. Tell sg-5 to suit up and go with him to make sure she is legit. Start dialing the gate Walter."

On the other side of the gate sg-5 instantly lowers their weapons and run over and hugged the blond blue eye teenage looking girl who was standing beside her cat. "Hey mental girl good to see you again." The sergeant in command said.

"You won't said that after I tell you my news."

"I'll take it you know her sergeant?" O'Neill ask sarcastically not lowering his weapon.

"Yes sir. She saved us from some type of mental parasite on p3x-987."

"How?" Ask O'Neil.

"She has healing and mental powers Sir. Similar to what is in your reports about the ancients." Answer the sergeant.

"You trust her sergeant?" Ask O'Neill.

"Yes sir."

"Now I can tell you what I call you for?" Ask Chiron.

"We can take you back to the base and treated you with the proper hospitality." Suggested Danniel.

"No thanks. He doesn't seem to trust me and I can understand that. Besides I don't want to accidentally transmitted data with this." She said holding up a Goa'uld Long Range Communication Device.

"So show us what you want to show us already." Said O'Neil. A hologram of earth appears above the orb of earth and shows ships approaching and attacking.

"This data is accurate but out of date. His jaffa have rebelled recently and he no longer has accesses to the forces depicted here."

"Sumimasen. Can't read negahebiyoukai tractusinkans." Chrion apologies.

"What did she just say?" Asks jack.

"Sorry. And she can't read evil snake spirits time stamps?"

"Well these things happen. Good description of the gou'uld" Says O'neil smiling at her. "So why did you bring us this information?" Ask O'neil more casually.

"Just to annoy the negahebiyoukai. They remind me of a race my people run across a long time ago."

"Well she seems to be good people. Let's take her back and ask about the chances of her race allying with us."

"That would be" Chiron begins but is cut off as death gliders swoop through the air firing near the group who hits the ground.

"Teal'c who do these guys belong to?" Ask O'Neil. Instead it is Chiron who answers.

"Raiden. He's a bit upset that I stole his plans. They're after me. Go thought the gate and you will be safe." She says.

"No way. Teal'c, Carter, sg-5 covering fire. Daniel start dialing the gate." Quickly moving O'Neil grabbed Chiron's arm and start dragging her to the gate.

"Off world activation. Sir we're getting sg-1 and sg-5's signal." Announced Walter.

"Open the iris." Command Hammond.

"She's for real general. Her information is out of date but we believe she bought it to us in good faith." O'Neil informed Hammond.

"Welcome to earth young lady." Suddenly the girl looks absolute terrified and runs back up the gate and press her backs to the gate.

"Remaneotergum vel exsistopessum ire infitialis scum. Ego volo not sino tu ut teneo zono iseis oz zono Tsuki regnum pravus unuss!" She draws her weapon.

"Don't shoot! She just warning us to stay back she thinks we're bad guys!" Yells Daniel.

"Don't shoot her zat her!" Commands general O'Neil. They did. But not before a bright light from a crescent moon that appears on her forehead encompasses the gate room.

Sg-1 was walking down the corridor and talking to each other.

"Well medical and science reports are back. What ever she did in the gate room didn't affect the personnel or equipment."

"Any idea what that was about Daniel? She truly thought we were as bad as the goa'uld."

"Yes actually. She call us infitialis scum. Now the closest reference in earth mythology comes from Japan."

"Not Egypt. That's new." Mutter O'Neil.

"Ahem yes. Now as I was saying some of the texts of that time mention the infitialis scum in conjunction with the legend of Kaguya or moon queen. Now apparently there was a rumor during that time that a great civilization existed in the, well the best translation is close stars and they were destroy by the ? and that the infitialis scum came from earth. Now the part I don't get is that the infitialis scum were supposed to have been destroyed by the Tsuki Kouhi. To be honest this the best I can make it out. These texts are very vague." General Hammond came down the corridor.

"She's waking up jack."

"A zat should have left her unconscious for at least three more hours."

"The medical team took the change to examined her. There are a few physiological changes from us."

"She's an ancient?" Ask Daniel.

"No. They think she's a third race of humans." The intercom came on.

Chiron found herself strapped down to the bed. With a splitting headache. But worst of all she was embarrassed. In more the 5000 years she should know better then to leap to a conclusion. She open her eyes to see the group call sg-1 standing above her. She smile shrug as best as she could.

"Sorry. Thought you were evil?"

The one call O'Neil smile. "These things happen. Medic un-strap her."

"But sir!"

"Do it. I doubt she's harmless but she's no threat to us. Consider it an order."

"Yes sir."

"Now would you mind telling me what that was all about?" Ask O'neil.

"Your duties take you anywhere for a while?" Ask Chiron.

"Right now you are my duty."

"Good. Over a thousand years ago this planet's moon was the center of a great civilization…


	5. Chapter 5

Gateover

"That's quite a story Chiron told us."

"We heard weirder."

"We've seen weirder."

"To think all this time we've been looking for alien technology it's been hidden in our own solar system." Commented carter.

A voice came over the intercom. "Sg-1 to the briefing room. Sg-1 to the briefing room."

Sg-1 arrived in the briefing room to find general Hammond and an agent of N.I.D. waiting for them.

"Listen up people we have a major problem. Looking through the base's medical records we found four personal who were reincarnated from what we are calling the Moon Kingdom. These people are among us and they present a threat."

"What? According to the myths the moon kingdoms were peaceful." Commented Daniel.

"We were. That's one of the reason why we were so easily wiped out by our enemies."

"How did you escape? And wasn't this centuries ago?" Ask the suspicious N.I.D. man.

"We had discovered the stargate a few centuries befog our war started. I was a mix of scholar and adventurer so I was chosen to study it. I was in the museum cataloguing items to be sent to earth that wouldn't harm the culture or be abused when the final attack came. I, to use your term, dial out and went thought with some of the museum personal. After waiting for what seem like a safe amount of time I went back and…" Here she choked. "found the moon kingdom and every planet besides earth barren and the cloaking devices activated. As for the centuries part, the people of the moon kingdom tend to be long lived in the first place. Secondly I was adopted into and became a distant relation of the royal family. On the moon there was a tradition of taking the most common genes in your family and splicing them into adopted children. This is why I have my healing and mental power. The healing part is constantly repairing my genetic spiral so I'm even longer live then the normal moon citizen. And my powers as an adoptee our relatively weak, there was a theory that Queen Serenity was immortal when it came to age."

"Interesting but we're getting off track." Complained General Hammond.

"Right. Why my people our threat?" She glanced at the N.I.D. man. "I realized it's unusual for someone of my profession to be in a strategy session but we all realized that the time of the moon kingdom was almost up. I had some knowledge of what other races did in our position. One of queen serenities plans involved sending our souls forward in time so our people could live again."

"Why not your own time?" Ask the N.I.D. man again.

"Except for one kingdom who were our allies earth was primitive. Queen serenity hope the people would evolve and make the new lives of her people better. Now before we get off topic the problem is this. When talk to psychology some of your personal admitted to having dreams of a place that is the moon kingdom."

"So?" Ask O'Neill.

"To prevent them from getting home sick they should have no memories once so ever surface. They still have them but buried extremely deep in the primitive portion of the brain. The fact that their surfacing could cause extreme mental distress. Now because the memories were supposed to be in the primitive portion of the brain they have a vague desire to try get a job resembling their old position. For instance if I was sent forward I would most likely end up being an archeologist after seeing that Indiana Jones… what's that thing call?"

"Movie" Supplied O'Neill.

"Thanks, Movie that Teals showed me. Now the problem that is present a thereat to you was there was only three major areas of employment in the moon kingdom. Farming which isn't too bad but still there might be enough framers to going insane to caused a very minor famine. Next we had the government positions, And in the last years of the Moon Kingdom the military. Why there might be individual variations they all will go insane at mostly the same time. Why they appear normal they would start doing things that would be appropriate to the Moon Kingdom and gradually get worse. This could very well destabilize your governments. The main concentration of those reincarnated form the Moon Kingdom should be on the group of islands you call Japan."

"Suggestions?" Ask Hammond. For once sg-1 was at a lost.

"I have one that is also a request. I can use my mental powers to reawakened the memories. I can then seal them again. However I would like to take those who are willing through the gate to a system I discover and try and rebuild the moon kingdom."

"What if they refuse?" Ask the N.I.D. man"

"They won't my moon sigil identifies me as a member of the royal family. Since there is only one other left they should obey me as the queen apparent. "

"Won't taking them off the planet also caused destabilization?" Ask the N.I.D. man.

"I don't believe so. It's mainly the threat of them going insane. Beside I expected that a lot of them would wish to remained on earth with family, friends, and love ones in which case I seal their memories."

"Won't this be a lot for one person to accomplished?"

"Yes, But there won't be just one. When the memories are awakened they will get access to their powers. Some of those powers would allow them to find others at the least. Even better a couple would allowed them to awakened memories as well."

"I'm wary of allowing civilians access to this complex. However this is a threat to the world but not one that was intentionally caused by the Moon Kingdom. And I can see no other way to accomplished our mission. As soon as I convinced the president Sg-1 and our guess would head to Japan to get started."

"General may I ask a favor?"

"Yes?"

"Open. The gate to the planet I was on. I need to summon a friend through?"

"Why leave him there first place?"

"Back up in case the meeting went bad. We know better then to go though a stargate without checking if there is something blocking the other side. As for Raiden he wouldn't know to look for him. He's not humanoid so is easily mistaken for an animal. Besides he has telepathic powers too and can help."

"Go ahead. I order Walter to dial the gate. But there would be a lot of guards in the room."

In the gate room the gate open in its characteristic manner. Sg-1 watch with awed in the control room watch as the girl's head once again admitted light and her body floated into the air the glow stopped and a beam from her head angled upward flew though the gate. A few seconds latter a cat, with a moon symbol on it's head, stepped thought the gate.

"Okay you can shut down the gate down now." The cat open it's mouth.

"So Chiron what I miss?"

"A whole lot Plato." Answered Chiron.

For once Sg-1 found them selves speechless except for O'Neill who asked the obvious question.

"Did that cat just talk?"

an: next chapter sg-1 and Chiron tussle with the sailor scouts. Next a contest with no rewards what should our moon cat's fur color be?


End file.
